


The First Date

by HaMandCheezIts



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: December 1982, Early Relationship, F/M, First Date, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Saccharine sweet, Twin Pines Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaMandCheezIts/pseuds/HaMandCheezIts
Summary: Marty and Jennifer go to the movie theater. But they don't exactly watch the movie.On arriving at the mall, George murmured that he could still wait around until the movie was done, but Marty was quick to discourage that thought. “Jennifer’s dad’s store is almost right next to the theater. You don’t have to wait. We’ll be fine.”  Marty stared intently at his father, who was turned around looking doubtful. “Dad, just go home. Please.”Jennifer piped up as well. “We’re going to meet my dad after the movie, and he’ll bring Marty home. It’s really okay, Mr. McFly.”George finally conceded, then watched as his son bolted out of the car, to run around to Jennifer’s side and open the door for the young woman. George found himself smiling softly.Slamming Jennifer’s door, Marty threw a thankful grin at his father. “Bye, Dad!”
Relationships: Dave McFly & Marty McFly, George McFly & Marty McFly, Marty McFly/Jennifer Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is another pre-canon story, roughly connected to my story "Time Will Tell." The time period is December of 1982, and Jennifer and Marty have now become more than friends. 
> 
> -ck
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own _Back to the Future, _Marty McFly (or any of his family members), Jennifer Parker, Betty Parker, or Danny Parker, Jr.__  
>  I am writing for fun and feedback, not for profit.
> 
>  **NOTE:** The quote at the beginning is really only indirectly attributed to Einstein, but it was too good to not use.

_**"When you sit with a nice girl for two hours you think it’s only a minute, but when you sit on a hot stove for a minute you think it’s two hours. That’s relativity." - Albert Einstein** _  
  


**Saturday, December 18th, 1982**

**7:25 PM**

**Hill Valley, California**

Marty would typically skateboard to Jennifer’s house, but in deference to the time of day, the cool weather, and the occasion, a vehicle would be needed. He would have preferred it if Dave could have been the chauffeur, but he was unfortunately stuck with his father. _At least it’s not Mom._

“Right here,” Marty directed, “the grey house with the porch swing.” When George pulled up in front of the Parker’s house, Marty quickly opened the passenger door. “We’ll be right back,” he said as he exited the car.

“Marty – “

The fourteen-year-old turned back reluctantly. “Yeah, what?” he asked, impatient.

George was turning off the car. “I think I should come up with you. I’ve never really officially met either of Jennifer’s parents.”

Marty groaned inwardly. “You know who they are. You’ve seen them around. And Jenn’s dad’s picked her up from our house a few times, when she’s been over studying with me.”

George was now stepping out of the car. “Really? I don’t recall that. . . “

Sighing deeply, Marty waited for his father to catch up. “Yeah, maybe you weren’t home.” _Or didn’t notice._ Jennifer hadn’t actually been to the McFly house in the last few weeks, mostly on account of Lorraine McFly’s growing wariness of the girl. Once it was apparent that Jennifer’s relationship with Marty had crossed from “friend” to “girlfriend,” Lorraine had put the kibosh on the teens studying in Marty’s room, instead directing them to the kitchen table. Additionally, the woman had often hovered nearby to make sure nothing “inappropriate” could occur. Jennifer hadn’t exactly felt welcome and Marty hadn’t blamed her, so the two had started seeing each other in different locations. Getting an after-school snack at the 7-Eleven. Walking home afterwards (home for Jennifer, Doc’s for Marty), holding hands and usually parting with a brief kiss. Meeting for a bite at one of the fast food restaurants that were in walking distance. Attending school sporting events, sitting next to each other on the bleachers, their thighs touching. But they had yet to go on a “real” date. Until tonight.

Unfortunately, since neither of the teens was old enough to drive, that meant a parent was needed to ferry them to their destination. And George McFly had been volunteered.

The father and son walked up the sidewalk together, then mounted the steps to the porch. The light above the door was on, and the door opened before Marty or George had the chance to knock. Jennifer stood in the doorway, dressed in a pink sweater and cream-colored jeans, her hair held back by a pink headband. She smiled faintly at George, then beamed at the boy at George’s side.

“Hi, Marty.”

“Hi, Jennifer,” Marty answered, grinning pretty brilliantly himself.

A smiling woman suddenly appeared behind Jennifer, and she extended her hand to George. “You’re Marty’s father, George, right?” she said. “I’m Betty Parker. I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

George mumbled a greeting, shaking the woman’s hand. “I really appreciate you running the kids out to the movie,” Betty continued. “Danny will bring them home.”

“I could do that . . .” George said, and Marty felt his stomach plummet. That was all he needed, was for his father to hang around the mall’s movie theater, or even go inside it, God forbid.

Betty waved an elegantly manicured hand. “It’s no problem. He's closing the shoe store tonight, so he'll get off work around the same time the movie lets out. His store is just a few steps away from the theater.”

George nodded. “Good, good.” He stood in the doorway, looking around awkwardly, and Betty drew back. “Would you like to come in?”

“We gotta go or we’ll be late,” Marty said tensely, at the same time that George said, “Just for a minute.” Marty sent a look of pleading at Jennifer, and she widened her eyes perceptibly. “Oh! I’ll just get my jacket!” The girl rushed off.

George’s awkward looks around the porch had now become awkward looks around the entryway. He glanced at Betty. “You have a nice home,” he said, pushing his glasses up. A small darkish shape suddenly appeared near the visitors’ feet, startling George enough that he stepped back in alarm. Marty sighed in frustration. “Relax, Dad, it’s just Dom.” The teenager bent to pick up the black and white cat, showing it to his father. “See? He’s harmless.”

Betty reached forward to stroke the head of the cat, which was now purring in Marty’s arms. “Yes, he’s just a sweetheart, George. My husband used to say he didn’t like cats, but Domino won him over.” She leaned over to speak to the cat in a babyish tone. “And you just love Marty, don’t you?”

Jennifer ran back into the entryway, a light coat now on over her sweater. “I’m ready,” she said breathlessly.

“Oh! Great!” Marty turned to his father. “Dad, let’s get going, okay?”

“Uh, Marty?”

Marty looked back at Jennifer. “What?”

“I think you should leave Domino here.”

With an embarrassed grin and flushed cheeks, Marty pushed the cat back to Jennifer’s mother. “Sorry.”

For Marty and Jennifer’s first “official” date, the teens had decided a movie would be the most logical choice. The selection of the movie had been a little more difficult. Marty had wanted to see _Airplane II: The Sequel._ Jennifer had thought the first _Airplane!_ was fine, but she hadn’t found it as hilarious as Marty had, and so hadn’t really been interested in the follow-up film. Instead, Jennifer had professed an interest in the new cross-dressing comedy _Tootsie._ Marty hadn’t even really considered that, not comfortable watching a guy dress in drag, even if it was in jest. So, after much discussion, the couple had finally agreed on seeing the Richard Pryor film _The Toy._

On arriving at the mall, George murmured that he could still wait around until the movie was done, but Marty was quick to discourage that thought. “Jennifer’s dad’s store is almost right next to the theater. You don’t have to wait. I know you’re busy, and I really appreciate you driving, but we’ll be fine.” Marty and Jennifer had ridden together in the back seat, and the teen stared intently at his father, who was turned around looking doubtful. “Dad, just go home. _Please_.”

Jennifer piped up as well. “We’re going to meet my dad after the movie, and he’ll bring Marty home. It’s really okay, Mr. McFly.”

Jennifer’s insistence finally broke through, and George conceded, then watched as his son bolted out of the car, to run around to Jennifer’s side and open the door for the young woman. George found himself smiling softly.

Slamming Jennifer’s door, Marty threw a thankful grin at his father. “Bye, Dad!” Then the two rushed off for the mall entrance that was closest to the indoor theater.

After securing tickets, the couple visited the snack counter, getting drinks and a bucket of popcorn. They were a tad late for the film’s starting time of 8:00 PM, but as there were previews they didn’t miss the beginning of the movie. Finding a pair of seats relatively near the back of the semi-crowded theater, Marty and Jennifer settled in. Marty set the bucket of popcorn on the knee nearest Jennifer, nudging her shoulder. “Hey, don’t let me eat all of this,” he whispered.

Maybe fifteen minutes into the movie, Marty and Jennifer’s hands had collided so much in the popcorn bucket that they had eventually decided to just hold hands, even though both of their hands were slippery with butter and grimy with salt. It wasn’t long after that when Marty released Jennifer’s hand in order to tentatively put his arm around her shoulder. When Jennifer didn’t rebuff his arm, in fact leaning into him, Marty felt his pulse quicken and his heart hammer in his chest. It wasn’t like they’d never embraced or held hands before, but this was in a darkened movie theater. There was a kind of meaning to the touch here. Almost a kind of expectation.

They turned to each other at the same moment then, neither noticing the film on the screen, the other moviegoers seated around them, or the popcorn bucket that slid to the floor when they bent their heads together to kiss. Oh, they’d kissed before as well. But this, this was a _kiss_. Long and soft and humming with electricity, both of them with their eyes closed but internally sensing what the other was feeling, even without seeing each other’s expressions.

It was a heady, overwhelming experience. It was almost magical.

Afterwards, if someone had asked Marty the essential plot of the movie, he probably would have been able to say it was about some ignored rich kid who found Richard Pryor so amusing that he wanted to actually pay the guy to be his entertainment, or “toy.” After that, Marty was a little fuzzy on the details.

When Jennifer and Marty exited the theater two hours later, Mr. Parker was waiting nearby, having finished closing up the shoe store roughly a half hour before. The teens had been holding hands again but both pulled away from the other when they saw Jennifer’s father. As the man met up with the couple, he regarded them somewhat suspiciously.

“Did you two enjoy the movie?”

The teens looked at each other bashfully from under their eyelids. “It was great,” Jennifer said. When there was silence from Marty, she softly cleared her throat.

“Oh!” Marty grinned, blushing. “Yeah, great. It was . . . funny,” he said lamely.

They rode in the back of Jennifer’s father’s car on the way to the McFly house, although they stayed far on their opposite sides of the seat, and didn’t speak much. When Danny Parker pulled up in front of Marty’s house, the teen opened the back door quickly, but didn’t exit immediately. “Thanks for the ride,” he said, then impulsively leaned forward to kiss Jennifer on the cheek. Scrambling out of the car after the kiss and hurriedly closing the door, he lifted his hand in a wave. “See you at school Monday!”

Jennifer rolled down the back car window before her father could drive away. “See you Monday, Marty!” she called back, and then the station wagon was gone.

Dave was up watching television when Marty came into the house; the older brother had earned a rare Saturday off of work at Burger King, the result of his working a double shift the previous day. Marty entered the living room, shucking off his jacket to toss it onto the closest chair. Dave looked up from the TV with sly interest.

“Hey, loverboy.”

Marty smirked as he flopped down on the couch near to his brother. “Where is everyone?”

Dave shrugged. “Mom and Dad are in bed already, but I bet Mom's been listening for you. Linda’s in her room, moping about something or other.”

"What, did they tell you to wait up for me?" Marty asked sarcastically.

"No!" Dave said in a wounded tone, attempting to appear innocent. But it wasn't long before he grinned. “So? Tell me," he prompted his younger brother. "How was it?”

Marty sighed, leaning back into the couch cushions. “You know what, Dave?” he said, although not looking at his brother. Instead, his eyes gazed ahead at nothing, and his lips turned up in a wistful smile.

“I think I’m gonna marry that girl.”

**_END_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on another fic, and hopefully can finish it today (July 3rd, 2020), so I can post it on the 35th anniversary of _Back to the Future._ But if I don't get it posted today, I just wanted to say "Happy Anniversary!" to one of my very favorite films!


End file.
